Her's for a Night
by ichthusandyoh1114
Summary: On her 20th birthday, a stranger came and asked her for a dance. He was the epitome of a perfect man and every woman's fantasy. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the man who made her heartbeat faster for the first time.OOC/AU for completion of 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**A.N.: yes, another story from yours truly.**

**Title: Hers for A Night**

**Overview: On her 20th birthday, a stranger came and asked her for a dance. He was the epitome of a perfect man and every woman's fantasy. He was Sasuke Uchiha, the one who made her heartbeat faster for the first time.**

**Rating: M (to be safe)**

**-Standard disclaimer applied-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Look at her Tsunade-san, she's all grown-up. Really beautiful," Shizune happily exclaimed to her aunt. She was looking at her aunt's adoptive daughter who was now making her way through the halls of a beautifully decorated restaurant.

They were in Ichiraku's, one of Konoha's finest restaurants. The whole place was reserved and beautifully decorated. It was filled with trimmings of pink and silver decorations. Lights danced in all the walls and the guests were simply having a good time.

All of these things were done by Tsunade just for her special one. Her name is Sakura, Tsunade's adoptive daughter.

She was still an infant when someone left her at Tsunade's house. And being a widow with no child of her own, she took Sakura in and treated her like a real daughter. Together with her late husband Dan and his niece, they have raised Sakura into a bright and beautiful lady.

And today, as they celebrate her 20th birthday, everything must be special.

After all, she promised her to give this party when her coming of age comes.

The night, Tsunade has been preparing for.

And the night, Sakura was hoping for.

.

From the great halls, two dim lights focused on one spot. A lovely lady was soon to behold, and everyone stopped to look at her.

Sakura walked out of the light, filling up a presence that only lovely princesses have. She was wearing a lovely pink kimono, embedded with trinkets of silver flowers that looked like a cherry blossom. Tsunade personally chose that expensive kimono as her gift for her beloved stepdaughter.

Sakura was just a simple girl. She was beautiful and yet it was utterly covered by her simple style, living and ways. But tonight, as she walked through the crowded place, she blossomed like the most beautiful flower in a lovely garden.

She was soon joined by a blonde boy, wearing a black suit that complimented his blue eyes. The boy lovingly smiled at her, as if wishing her all the good things in the world. His name was Naruto, Sakura's childhood friend and one of her suitors.

Naruto held out his hand and guided her towards the center. Everyone gathered around her like bees, as they all greeted her.

"She was just a kid back then; I even remembered her singing a song for me just to do her braids." Shizune smilingly added.

"I know, time runs so fast. My daughter's a lovely lady now." Tsunade said, wearing a sentimental tone in her voice while looking at Sakura.

"That's why you need to prepare yourself now Tsunade-san."

"For what?" Tsunade asked, raising one of her brows at her niece.

"Sooner or later, Sakura might fall in-love. And who knows? One day she might bring some guy right on your doorstep."

"For real?"

"Yes, Tsunade-san. In love for real, we might even talk about marriage this time." Shizune said.

"What? Sakura's still studying! There's absolutely no way my daughter's bringing a guy in this house let alone talk about marriage!."

"Ano… Tsunade-san, you have to understand that Sakura's not a child anymore. She's Twenty; and a full grown woman now. From here on, she can live independently and choose her own destiny. She can even choose if she's really interested to become a doctor or to be a contented homemaker."

Tsunade looked at her niece, wondering and amused by her out-of-the-line-speeches. "Where in the world did you get those ideas?"

"From watching too much drama shows I guess…" Shizune grinned at her.

Tsunde looked at her and gave a hearty laugh. But their attention was soon called when a slow dance was played, Sakura was now dancing with Naruto.

No doubt Sakura was the happiest person that night, all of her friends came. Her classmates and close friends from Konoha University, came too. They were Ten-Ten, Hinata, Temari and the ever-extravagant Ino who was wearing a kimono too much lovely from the celebrator itself. Of course! Since when did Ino allowed someone to over-stun her?

"Hey Sakura, I'm sorry about this outfit. I didn't mean to steal their attention away from you." Ino said, right after Sakura was done dancing with Naruto. "I just really like this dress. And I couldn't wait for two months for my own birthday to wear it."

"No, it's perfectly fine…"

"_Fine?… Can't you see she's jealous?"_ Inner Sakura said.

Sakura shrugged, bugging her inner self away.

Of course, Ino was still an important friend for her. She can be a bit annoying sometimes, but she was still there whenever Sakura needs any help. Whenever Ino's acting stupid again, Sakura just shrugged it off by thinking it was just her' inner "Spoiled-brat" personality who's coming out. Being her friend is the only thing that matters for Sakura. After all, Ino was the only student in Konoha University who has the guts to shout and threaten a resident bully, all for her sake.

.

After meeting her friends Sakura gazed around her, looking for a very important person to thank for.

Sakura smiled at her mother, looking at her direction with thankful eyes. She then silently walked towards her, giving her a heartwarming hug.

"Arigatou Okaasan." She said.

"hmm…?"

"For this party." She exclaimed. "I didn't expect it to be this big and beautiful! We're not even rich; it must have cost you a lot huh?"

"You don't want to know" she said, smiling at her. "But you know, it's your birthday. Everything must be special for my only daughter who, of course, is also celebrating her coming of age." She winked.

Sakura flashed her lovely smile.

"But really Okaasan, you don't have to do this. Having a small dinner with you and my friends is enough for me."

"Sakura, you know well enough that you deserve all these things."

"Honto arigatou, Okaasan." She said one last time before hugging her mother again.

.

After some time, Naruto approached them and blushingly gave her a rose as she asked Sakura for a dance again. Tsunade nodded to him and the couple walked in the center to dance under a lovely music.

"Sakura-chan, I'll ask you again. Will you accept it this time?" he whispered, both were now swaying in a slow dance.

"About what?"

"You know… what I told you last time."

Sakura gave him a look while Naruto's cheeks continued to flare up.

"Oh… that" she said, breathing up some air for courage.

"So?"

"Naruto, you know how much I love you... but-"

"-you love me as a brother. Yeah, I know that. But still, I want to hope that someday, you'll give me a chance."

Sakura smiled at him, not knowing how to say to him that he was too good for her, that he deserves a better one. She loves him, but it's different. Her love for him was more like a brother, not as someone she would spend her life with.

"I'm sorry..."

Naruto frowned a bit, but soon enough a happy grin covered it.

"Its fine," he shrugged. "Maybe I'll take my chances again"

He then changed his pace, as if trying to change their conversation again.

.

They were still dancing when something suddenly caught her attention. Most of her guests were looking at one direction and she felt curiosity flowed through her brain like them. As soon as she followed the traces of their gaze, she saw something or rather, 'a someone'.

Looking at him has made her eyes to go round and her heart to skip a beat.

A stranger, wearing a handsome dark suit, came.

_Who is he?_ She thought.

He was a complete stranger for her, realizing that she has never seen him before. He's not from Konoha she presumed.

"_But he's really gorgeous! And deadly hot! A really hot gatecrasher" _Inner Sakura sheepishly sighed.

For a minute, her eyes didn't leave him. Her beautiful emerald eyes traced the wholeness of this man. And she definitely has to agree with her inner self.

_He is so damn gorgeous!_

The man was tall that he towered most of the guests. And he wears this dignified air around him, marking him differently against all the men in her party. His hair, raven in color was neatly combed on his back and a few locks fell on his eyes, giving him an aristocratic look for his beautiful and pale-white face. Even from a distance, one can clearly see and say that he is really handsome.

"Do you know him Naruto?"

"Yes," Naruto sighed. "He's Uchiha, Sasuke"

_Uchiha? That means… he's one of Fugaku- sama's sons._ She thought, remembering that they were once told by Shizune; who, on the other hand, was working on one of the Uchiha's owned establishments - Konoha Medical Hospital.

Sakura looked at the man intently.

_Why is he here?_

She knew that the sons of Uchiha Fugaku were raised in Tokyo though they were born in Konoha.

When she was a kid, she used to visit a park near the Uchiha estate. And a little boy was usually seen playing with his older brother under a hot summer day. But after she finished her 6th grade, she never saw them again. Maybe it was due to their father's business, or their school activities; but whatever it is, she never laid eyes on them again.

Never in her life would she recognize that she was staring at that same little kid now.

Only he was different, far from the very innocent kid she once knew.

.

Sakura was still staring at him, when she saw Shizune whispered something to that man.

The said man nodded, and he was now walking towards Sakura's direction.

"Tanjoubi omedeto, Sakura-san." he said, giving her a lovely pink rose with a small smile on his lips. "May I please have this dance?"

She nodded while Naruto bade goodbye.

Sakura instantly felt anxiety cringing up to her as she felt his hands on her own and his other one on her waist. Her heart was beating faster and she felt like she was trembling inside while they sway to a lovely music.

Now that she can look at him closely, she has concluded that he was indeed extraordinarily handsome.

He was a man every woman would dream of.

When she gazed her direction to her friends, she saw them lit up with playful eyes and devilish grins. Ino, on the other hand, was steaming red.

She smiled to herself as her inner self shouted: _"come on! Steam like jealous monkeys!"_

.

"I'm Sasuke by the way, Uchiha Sasuke." He said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry for crashing in, Shizune-san invited my parents to attend your party. But since both my parents are away, and my brother's on a trip with his wife, Outousan said I should come instead."

"oh… a-arigatou" she only said, smiling at him; Trying hard not to stutter in front of him.

He smirked.

"My pleasure. Let's just say it's about time I get to know Konoha's people. Since it is my birthplace and maybe... where I'll be staying for good."

"You'll be staying here for good?" She asked, wondering why she felt it was good news for her.

"I'm afraid so" he said. "It was his orders." Sasuke shrugged, remembering his father's words that he wants him to take over their companies in Konoha as soon as he finished college.

"Well… Konoha's a good place. It's nice to live here. Everything's peaceful, kind and they'll treat you like family. And it can even compete with Tokyo's lifestyle now, it'll be easier for you to adjust.

"hn.."

.

.

After their dance, Shizune approached them.

"So… you finally met Sasuke-sama here."

"Hai, I was really surprised. I didn't know you invited an Uchiha, you didn't tell me." She said, smiling at Shizune.

"Gomen-ne, I totally forgot it with all these excitement. And besides, I didn't know they would really come with all their busy schedules."

"Any way, thank you for coming to my party Sasuke-sama" Sakura said, changing her gaze to the man beside her.

"No problem, As I've told you, I wanted to know Konoha and its people"

"Is that so? Then why don't you introduce him to your friends, Sakura?" Shizune suggested.

Sakura nodded and motioned him to where a group was gathered around. She proudly introduced him to her classmates and friends.

.

Throughout the party, Sasuke was fully entertained by Sakura as if all her attention was only set to him. She helped him to get his food, introduced him to her guests, and talked anything that may interest him.

_This is crazy, why am I acting like this? Why can't I stop looking at him as if he'll disappear if I blink?_

Weird alright, but that's what she feels about him. It's as if a powerful magnet was sucking her to him.

And kami! She just met him.

_Anyway, he said he's staying here in Konoha. That means, I can see him everyday._

* * *

THAT EVENING...

She was still holding the pink rose Sasuke gave her; though she didn't know exactly why that particular rose was really that special for her. She just met him today for Kami's sake!

She placed it on top of the gifts she received. She glanced at one of her presents and took one, motioning that she'll be opening it now.

She took Sasuke's gift first. The box was covered in blue, with a small pink cherry blossom to accessorize it. Opening it, she saw an expensive looking diary with a lock. It was carefully placed on the box, covered with a silk cloth.

She opened her diary, and turned its pages. She then place the rose on it, got herself a pen and wrote at the first page.

.

_March 28_

_This is the happiest day I ever had. I really had a great day. My party was a blast and I was really surprised that Okaasan would give me such a beautiful and unforgettable party. My friends and classmates were all there. But the best thing that happened to me tonight was when I met Uchiha Sasuke._

_Kami-sama! An Uchiha came to my party!_

_He was really cute and hot! His eyes were really lovely. I love his hair, his skin, i think all of him was really perfect. I think I'll never forget his face for my entire life. Tomorrow, I'll print his pictures. I'll even watch my video just to see his gorgeous face again._

_Kami, is this what they call: love at first sight?_

* * *

That Monday in their campus' garden, Sakura and her friends were spending their free time in their usual hang out place. Conversations from her previous party went on from their mouths like it just happened a minute ago.

Everyone went crazy when Sakura showed them the pictures. And their excitement grew when they saw Sasuke's pictures.

"He's really cute, ne?" Temari said.

"hai" Ten-Ten added.

"And obviously, everything went invincible for Sakura when Sasuke-sama came." Ino said.

"That's because Sakura's head-over-heels with Uchiha-sama" Ten-Ten taunted.

"Who wouldn't? You all agreed he was something!" Sakura said, planting her hand on her hips.

"Of course" Temari nodded.

"But you know what? I even thought of not taking my make-up off that night, I don't want to take away his kiss from my cheeks. It was just too heavenly." She exclaimed, having glassy eyes as if she was dreaming something very pleasant.

Everyone sweatdropped

"hmph. Anyway, Neji's cuter than him." Ten-Ten said.

"Here we go again." Temari sighed.

"Hey Sakura and Ten-Ten, mind if I crack reality on your heads? Both of those guys are in the peak of society. Both of them are from the most influential and wealthiest clans in Konoha. They can't just go down from their throne to choose you guys." Ino said with her as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever. What matters is, I'm in love with him. And I've finally decided..." Sakura said in a mighty tone. All her friends turned their full attention on her.

"That Uchiha Sasuke will be the man for me." she finally said, hugging all of Sasuke's pictures on her chest.

.

.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1,,, looking forward for chapter 2!**

**notes:**

In Japan, the coming of age for both male and female is the age of 20.

Okaasan - mother

Arigatou / Hontou Arigatou - thank you

Ano / Ano ne - you know or well...

suffix "san" - a word of respect for acquaintances, older people

suffix "sama" - used as a word of respect, usually for master-slave relationship

* * *

**Hope you like it**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

*edited June 2011


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**A.N.: i felt like updating it again. So here it goes!**

**Title: Hers for A Night**

**rating: M to be safe**

**Overview: On her 20th birthday, a stranger came and asked her for a dance. He was the epitome of a perfect man and every woman's fantasy. He was Sasuke Uchiha, the man who made her heartbeat faster for the first time.**

**-Standard disclaimer applied—**

* * *

**.**

_"Whatever. What matters is, I'm in love with him. And I've finally decided..." Sakura said in a mighty tone. All her friends turned their full attention on her._

_"that Sasuke Uchiha will be the man for me." she finally said, hugging all of Sasuke's pictures on her chest._

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 2**

years have passed and yet, important memories were still not forgotten.

* * *

"The Uchiha's are looking for someone to replace one of their cooks."

Sakura stopped watching as soon as she heard the name Uchiha from Shizune. She was apparently watching a movie with Tsunade when Shizune came in and told them some news.

Shizune told them that one of the Uchiha's old cook, Ayame, needs to undergo a surgery for her eye. For twelve years, Ayame has served the Uchiha household with great commitment. But because of her sudden sickness, the Uchiha's told her to take a leave just for 2 months.

.

"I can do it Shizune" Sakura burst out. "I can do a part time job"

Everyone looked at her for her sudden exclaims, Sakura is not the type to be _that_ excited for a part time job.

"You?" Tsunade surprisingly said.

"Hai!"

"I didn't raise and let you study medicine just to be a cook."

"But it's just for 2 months kaa'san. Besides, it's our summer vacation and I'm dying here with boredom."

"But…"

"Okaa-san, I told you last time that I wanted to work at their hospital right? It'll be a good way for them to know and acknowledge me. If they see me as someone who's trustworthy, they can easily hire me for their hospital."

"Why don't we let her Tsunade-san. She'll only be working for 2 months. It's not a big deal." Shizune said. "Besides, she has a point. Working for them can do heaps for her, like what they did for me when I was their private nurse. I can easily recommend Sakura to them, and in turn, at Konoha hospital."

Tsunade looked at her daughter, Sakura was giving her the "look" and Kami knows no one can resist those charming emerald eyes.

"Don't worry Tsunade-san" Shizune assured, "she has great skills for cooking and the Uchiha's are kind enough. She won't find any trouble working for them."

And that was quite true.

The Uchiha's is a highly respected clan in Konoha. They were known for their wealth and their successful Uchiha group known in Japan and around the world. They have their own hospital where Shizune works, hotels, and a few food industry related companies in Konoha. And apparently, Konoha owes half of its riches and successful economy to the Uchiha's.

.

"So... what do you think?" Shizune asked again.

"I'll think about it first."

"What? Okaasan.." Sakura whined, tugging one of her mom's arms to hug.

"Why are you so eager anyway? It's just a job for a cook. You're not even a cook for Kami's sake." Tsunade asked her, getting a little impatient.

Well, would she tell her?

Sakura fidgeted as she bit her lower lip.

The real reason why Sakura volunteered herself is because of Sasuke, the man she secretly loved when she first set eyes on him during her party. He was one of the most-sought-after bachelors of Konoha right now, and she has sworn that she will make him to notice her.

"Please Okaasan, let me work for them."

"Tell me the reason first."

Sakura' eyes twitched, Tsunade's really good with these things.

"Okaasan, I've told you the reason. If they were impressed by my skills and they have trusted me. I can easily work and apply a job to their hospital."

Tsunade sighed and gazed at her niece's direction.

"What do you think Shizune?"

"I say, you let her. She'll just stay in their estate for 2 months. And besides, they knew our family."

Tsunade gazed at her daughter again, her eyes were pleading.

She sighed.

"Fine…" she finally said.

Sakura almost jumped for joy when she heard her mother. She was so excited, thinking that she can stay and live in that big mansion.

And now that she thinks about it, she can actually see Sasuke every day. On the flesh!

After all, He was the reason she stayed single.

_My heart is only meant for him_

_._

After three years, Sakura was still hoping for him.

That one day, he may notice her.

Even though for others, it's just an impossible dream to reach.

.

* * *

"She's Sakura, Mikoto-sama, Tsunade-san's daughter." Shizune said, introducing Sakura one sunny day after she accompanied her to the Uchiha's estate.

"Hai, I still remember her." Mikoto Uchiha said. She was Sasuke's mother. She was rather beautiful and younger-looking for her age; despite the fact that she has two grown-up sons and grand-daughters now.

Years before, right after Sakura met Sasuke, Shizune asked Sakura to go with her on a party. It was one of those glamorous and posh parties hosted by the Uchiha's. The occasion was to celebrate Itachi's birthday and return after his recent honeymoon with his wife. He was Sasuke's older brother.

Shizune, being an employee of the hospital and a former private nurse of the family, was invited to this lavish event.

.

"It's been years since I last saw her, and now she looks more beautiful than before…" Mikoto praised while she looked at the blushing Sakura who fidgeted beside Shizune.

"Well, what do you expect Mikoto –sama. She has Tsunade-san to raise her." Shizune said for a laugh.

Mikoto laughed a little, amused by Shizune's remarks. She returned her gaze to Sakura who was now fully red in embarrassment.

"But she's too pretty if we'll just assign her in the kitchen. She's even a student of a highly distinguished university. I can't just let her do that kind of job"

"She's the one who volunteered for this job Mikoto-sama, knowing it may help her throughout the summer." Shizune said, trying to persuade the mistress of the house. "She's studying medicine right now, and she is bound to finish it next school year. But she happily volunteered to work for your family since she's on a vacation."

"That was really great Sakura, valuing your time for doing something, instead of doing nothing at all. I appreciate it." Mikoto said, smiling warmly at Sakura who mumbled nothing but a word of gratitude.

"And since we know she was raised by a good family, we'll gladly take her in." Mikoto said, looking at Shizune again. "But is she really suitable for kitchen work? You know, cooking for this family is a really hard task."

"hai! She really knows how to cook Mikoto-sama, and Ayame-san has given her the guidelines and everything she needed to know about kitchen work; even the family's favorite dishes. The head cook will also talk to her."

"That's great. I can see I won't have any troubles with her. So... I'll leave her to your charge. You can help her familiarize her way around the mansion."

"Yes, Mikoto-sama. And arigatou." Shizune happily exclaimed, bowing in front of the Uchiha matriarch.

.

* * *

There are two doors inside the great living room of that mansion- one was the main door and the big sliding glass door that leads to the mansion's swimming pool and garden. Both Shizune and Sakura went out through that door, since Shizune told her that it was easier for them to reach the servant's quarters that way.

The servant's quarters, on the other hand, was a small house outside the mansion. A large pool and a beautifully tended garden were dividing it from the mansion itself.

.

Shizune guided her around, talking bits about the rooms they have passed. They were now heading towards the servant's quarters when Sakura suddenly stopped her tracks. She noticed a man seating on a chair beside the pool. He was a bit far though, and his back is facing them.

But he was really familiar to this rosette girl. He looks like…

_Sasuke?_

Her breathing slightly stopped when she recognized it was indeed Sasuke. More importantly when she saw him stood up and walked towards the pool. He was wearing some black swimming trunks.

She gulped when she saw his whole body and her heart was throbbing fast.

_Kami sama! He's so..._

_"sexy!" _her inner-self finished for her, screaming like rabid fan-girl.

"Sakura? Sakura?..."

Sakura didn't mind to answer her; she just continued to walk with her eyes gazing only at Sasuke. And mind him, he was almost naked.

"Hey, don't look at him like that. It's rude, he might even think of you as something else." Shizune said, thinking of words that might replace the words flirt and slut when she saw Sakura looking intently at the guy.

"Shizune-san?…" Sakura protested, giving her a light bump on the shoulder.

"I'm warning you Sakura. I won't hinder you from admiring Sasuke, but you must know your own limits. You should stop having those feelings for him. The Uchiha's are kind but think about our status with them. Besides, Sasuke has a girlfriend."

Sakura frowned. It seems Shizune told her that Sasuke is the heavens and she's the earth.

Two worlds will never collide.

.*

* * *

.

They have reached the house called the servant's quarters.

It was neat and a bit big for the servants of the mansion. It was divided for female and male workers.

Sakura looked at the female's division. Three rooms stood in a row where two persons can share in every room.

.

"This is where you'll be staying." Shizune told her, sitting on a bed. "I used to sleep in this bed when I was still working here. And I assure you that it's comfortable enough to mimic your own bed. You can see all your belongings in that closet. Your extra blanket, pillows, and even the sheets were placed. The bathroom is right there. By the way, Aiko will be your room mate; she's one of the maids."

"Okay..." she murmured; looking at the window which has a view to the pool.

Shizune told her more things for her to remember during the stay, but she ignored it all; as if she can't hear anything from her. Her eyes and mind are too busy looking at Sasuke who was swimming in the pool. She almost strained her neck as she craned it just to gaze at him from her room's window.

"and here... Sakura? You know, I'll leave you here if you won't stop looking at Sasuke. For Kami's sake, start arranging your closet."

Sakura sighed and opened her closet, rummaging all her clothes in.

"Hurry up so I can introduce you to the other servants, I should have been giving you a last tour around the mansion at this time."

"hai!" she said impatiently.

.

After she finished making her closet, both Shizune and Sakura left the quarters. They headed to the garden, where the pool was utterly near.

And luckily for Sakura, Sasuke just got out of the pool and saw them walking.

"Shizune-san, I thought you were now working at the hospital." He said, grabbing up a towel from a chair and patted his wet body to dry. He then placed a robe around his body and motioned his self to walk towards them.

Sakura felt a thousand butterflies flutter in her stomach when she saw him walking towards them, especially when her eyes fell on his chest that was not hidden by the robe. His body was firm and perfect for his pale white skin. And she swore to Kami that she may burst out in fire anytime, just by looking at his blazing hot body.

"I accompanied Tsunade-san's daughter here." Shizune politely said, bowing slightly at Sasuke's presence.

His eyes instantly fell towards Sakura at the mention of her name. His brows knitted together trying to remember who she is.

Sakura frowned to herself. Who would've remembered an ordinary girl like herself anyway? She was just an ordinary beauty compared to all the girls he met.

"Aa, I remember," he said. "I attended your party, you're name's Sakura-san, right?"

Sakura smiled. At least, he remembered her name.

"h-hai" she said, slightly shaking.

Well, who would've feel apprehension when you're in front of your crush in years, especially when he's almost naked in-front of you?

He was lean and his muscles were perfectly toned, as if he's a famous model. With a stand of almost six feet high and a perfect body to boast, every woman will no doubt throw their selves into him.

Sakura tried her best not to look at the spot where his swimming trunks are. But she cannot hide the fact that he wore it naturally. It's not demeaning to look at, and instead he looks like a good model for a great work of art.

And with that...

She can utterly feel that her knees are trembling. But she tried her best to compose herself and hide it. She doesn't want to make a fool of herself; all she wanted is to impress him.

"She'll be replacing Ayame-san for a while now." Shizune told him "And I'm sure you'll enjoy her cooking."

"aa. That's… great." Sasuke nodded. "Welcome to the household."

"Thank you boccha-sama"

"No, please. I don't want to be called like that. You can call me by my first name."

Sakura smiled and nodded to him.

"Excuse us Sasuke-sama. I need to finish her tour around the mansion" Shizune said, excusing them from Sasuke.

"Hn. By the way, can you tell Aiko-san to bring me some drinks here."

"I can do that!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed.

Sasuke nodded.

.

* * *

Sakura was introduced to all the servants with the help of Shizune. She met her room mate Aiko, and was warmly welcomed by Keiko who was stirring his tea. She learned from Shizune that Keiko was the head-servant, and he has served the Uchiha's for three decades now. All of the household rules will be taken from him.

After she met them, Sakura excitedly went to the kitchen to get Sasuke's drinks, greeting the head cook and the other one as she busily prepared for Sasuke's drink.

After everything was set, she hurriedly went back to the pool area where Sasuke was, acting like there was no one to serve, but him.

"Here's your drink" she said, smiling at him. Sasuke was sitting near the pool.

"Hn…" he said, only giving her one glance.

_"Hey, every guy never failed to give me a second glance!" _her inner self shouted.

She ignored it and asked him again. "Do you still need anything, S-Sasuke-sama"

"No, this is enough"

She should be walking away now, but felt her foot doesn't want to leave him. She still wants to look at him.

why?

Because it's just too good to be true, for her to finally look at his handsome face again. A face that bears a serious façade while wearing an air of sophistication. But still, he has very meaningful and lovely eyes which he inherited from his mother.

She shrugged and composed herself.

Sighing, she walked away slowly.

.

That night, she was welcomed right away by Sasuke's brother, Itachi and father, Fugaku.

And she instantly felt, she will be spending a lovely time at their household.

_Everything's going to be alright_, or so she thought.

.

* * *

She can't stop her gaze from the raven haired man while he was eating his dinner. And from that simple gesture made Aiko to notice that something's up with her new roommate.

So right after having their dinner, as Sakura waited for Aiko to finish the chore of cleaning the dishes; Aiko thought of teasing Sakura from her recent findings.

"You are crushing on Sasuke-sama, am I right?" she said, a sly grin was seen reflecting from the plate she was wiping.

Sakura smiled, feeling a little embarrassed. But knowing Aiko was trustworthy, she finally gives in.

"Do you think it's true he has a girlfriend?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so. His girl friend is a model, her name's Karin. I think he met her in Tokyo, and a rich heiress."

"oh..."

Sakura felt her dreams were starting to crumble down.

For a moment, she was very happy. After persuading her mother and finally settling in at the mansion, her chance of meeting and talking to Sasuke was now at the tip of her hands.

But now, her first taste of reality came.

Uchiha Sasuke has a girlfriend, and she's richer.

And who knows? She must be prettier than her since she's a model.

Poor Sakura, what's in store for her now?

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hope you like it**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

And check out some of my stories too! :D

*Edited June 2011


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**A.N.: another update! yay! Thank you for choosing it as your favorites and for subscribing.**

**Title: Hers for A Night**

**Overview: On her 20th birthday, a stranger came and asked her for a dance. He was the epitome of a perfect man and every woman's fantasy. He was Sasuke Uchiha, the man who made her heartbeat faster for the first time.**

**Rating: M for future chapters**

**-Standard disclaimer applied—**

* * *

**.**

_"Do you think it's true he has a girlfriend?" she asked._

_"I'm afraid so. His girl friend is a model, her name's Karin. I think he met her in Tokyo, and a rich heiress."_

_"oh..."_

_Sakura felt her dreams were starting to crumble down._

_For a moment, she was very happy. After persuading her mother and finally settling in at the mansion, her chance of meeting and talking to Sasuke was now at the tip of her hands._

_But now, her first taste of reality came._

_Sasuke Uchiha has a girlfriend, and she's richer._

_And who knows? She must be prettier than her since she's a model._

_._

_Poor Sakura, what's in store for her now?_

_._

* * *

_._

**CHAPTER 3**

It was almost midnight. Everyone's sound asleep, dreaming comfortably on their beds.

Well, maybe except for a pink haired girl who kept on fidgeting on her bed.

She glanced at her side and saw Aiko sound asleep. She sighed to herself.

Flashbacks were encircling her mind. Memories flashed on her like old film strips, remembering everything that happened to her 3 years ago, the night of her 20th birthday.

She smiled, remembering the first night she met and danced with Sasuke. Feeling ecstatic as if it just happened yesterday; her memories of him and his touch were still fresh inside her.

.

Feeling that it'll be awhile for her to fall asleep, she sat-up and opened her window. She looked up at the mansion and gazed on its second floor; where she knew Sasuke's bedroom was located. It has still its lights on.

_I guess he's still awake._

She closed her window, and went back to her bed. She grabbed something underneath. It was an old notebook covered in silver, it was her old diary.

She opened it and saw an old rose she placed there three years ago. It has dried up its beauty, and its color has turned brown from its pink hue.

Ever since Sasuke gave it to her, looking at the rose every night has been a part of her routine.

That maybe, by doing that simple thing, she was reminded that Sasuke for once, has asked her for a dance.

That he had held her in his arms...

And for a minute, Sasuke has been hers.

.

But now, she's feeling mad and guilty at the same time. She's still hoping for him, even though she knows Sasuke has a girlfriend.

"_But they're not yet married." _Her inner mind shouted. _"We should not give up!"_

.

.

* * *

Day after day, Sakura worked in the kitchen; cooking meals and helping out with the delicacies for the entire family. Though she was still deliberately being helped by the two other cooks, it was still a tedious work for her.

But Sakura never once complained; even though she should be working in a clinic. Her workstation maybe a stove and an oven, she can still manage her work and finish it off efficiently.

She's happy enough to serve Sasuke, knowing by such little things she can show how she truly cares for him.

That's why she always gives him that extra special care in everything.

.

In the morning, as soon as she sees him descending from the stairs, she hurriedly cooks breakfast for him, even though the other cooks can do it for him.

"What do you want for lunch, Sasuke-sama?" she asked, while she gives him his morning coffee.

"No thanks, I'm having a lunch meeting." He calmly said, typing at his laptop.

"How 'bout dinner?"

"Anything will do too, just ask the others. Besides I'm not even sure if I'll be eating dinner here."

Sakura did nothing but to sigh to herself.

.

* * *

But Sakura tries to never give up.

So the next day, as soon as she saw his car, she greeted him from the patio with a warm smile.

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-sama" she said.

"Hn. How was your day?" He asked, smiling at her.

Sakura's eyes widen in awe, he was smiling at her and asking about her.

_He must be in a good mood,_ she thought.

"I'm fine. It has been a busy day though. But I made some lasagna. Ayame told me that you like pasta with red sauce. I'll serve you one right away."

"That's nice" he said, adjusting his necktie. "I do wanted to try it, but I've already eaten. Karin and I went out for a date."

"Oh…" Sakura said, her smile vanishing from her face by the sound of his girlfriend's name. Here she is, working all day to make him a special dinner just to please him, and then he'll just say he was too full to eat it?

Kami sama!

"_Sakura, cheer up. We promised we won't give up right?_"

"But it's useless, he has a girlfriend. There's no way he can notice me."

.

* * *

When Saturday came, an event made the whole Uchiha mansion to bustle in a topsy-turvy way.

One of Itachi's daughter was having a birthday party.

And of course, Sakura was all busy helping with the food preparation. Even though the family hired a restaurant to cater for them, Uchiha Fugaku insisted on making more food for his lovely granddaughter's party.

Now you see, Fugaku has three granddaughters from his first-born son, the two being twins. But still, something bothers the great Uchiha patriarch.

He has beautiful grandchildren to take care and love for, but he badly wanted to have a grandson.

Fugaku wanted a grandson to be the next generation heir of their clan. So for him, bugging Sasuke to finally get married and give him a grandson is one of his utmost wishes.

.

.

Sakura stayed in a corner while the party starts. She was looking at the long buffet table, making sure everything is in order. But still, tiny gazes from her eyes were given to a man who's standing in between the crowd; he was Sasuke.

Sasuke was simply magnificent in his dark blue suit; looking like a gallant prince while he entertains the guests.

She felt her heart would cry any moment now, as women encircled him - women, who are not only prettier than her, but also rich like him.

"_So? We're also beautiful you know?"_ her inner mind said.

"But not exactly like them".

.

As the party goes on, a white and luxurious car came.

"Sasuke, look who's here!" Sakura heard from Mikoto as she called up her son.

Sasuke looked at the car's direction. His face changed expression when he saw a beautiful and sexy girl, coming out of the car. He hurriedly went to her.

"Who's that girl, Aiko?" Sakura asked.

"She's Karin, Sasuke-sama's girlfriend"

"She's Karin?"

Her eyes never left its gaze on the said girl. From where she is standing from, she can clearly see how Karin hugged Sasuke. It was long. Too obvious, that they've missed each other.

But surprisingly, a motion from Sasuke made Sakura to almost fall from her spot.

She saw Sasuke kissed Karin on the lips. It was full of passion, as if they were the only people present in the world.

She badly wanted to be on Karin's place. For years, she dreamt of kissing Sasuke that way.

.

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, greeted the new comer. Even Itachi and his family came to greet her. They treated her like a real part of their family.

Jealousy did not only engulf Sakura's heart, but pain started to creep in as well. She asked herself why she was not born like her? If she were on Karin's place, no one would hinder her from loving him, even his status as a rich heir.

_Life is unfair. _Sakura thought.

.

* * *

The next day, Mikoto asked them to prepare more food; thus, making Sakura to wonder why.

"Do we have some guests again, Aiko?"

"Well from what I heard, Fugaku-sama invited Karin-sama's parents to come over and talk about her wedding with Sasuke-sama."

Sakura almost slipped the food tray she was carrying from the shocking news she received.

"Careful Sakura! What's happening to you? Are you alright?" Aiko asked, continuing on preparing some food as she sees to it that nothing was spilled.

"N-nothing. My hands were just slippery." she lied.

She excused herself from the other cooks and servants. She told them she was not feeling well and was having a headache. The truth is, she badly wanted to cry. For a whole day she locked herself in her room.

After hearing the news, there would be no reasons for her to still hope for Sasuke.

She already gave her heart to him, and it extremely pained her to know the fact that he will never like her. Especially, now that he is getting married.

.

* * *

Day after day, Sakura's heart slowly started to shatter. And it pained her more, now that the Uchiha's are busy preparing for Sasuke and Karin's wedding.

Uchiha Fugaku badly wanted to have a grandson – a grandson who'll continue their name. That's why he was asking everyone to hurry up even though she heard Sasuke, in one of their family dinners that he was not yet ready to get married.

Still, Fugaku kept on insisting. He said, he wanted to see him grow just before old age hinders him to do so.

And there is no one who can stop his plan.

.

The fast preparations are felt within the mansion. The mansion was repainted again, new furniture and features were added around.

And to top of it all, Karin was always seen around the mansion, her hands never leaving Sasuke's own.

.

.

That afternoon, when Sakura came out from their quarters and walked towards the pool; she saw them flirting with each other.

Or should I say, Karin was all over Sasuke.

"Ah, what's the name of this maid again, babe?" Karin asked Sasuke, when she saw Sakura.

"Her name's Sakura. But she's not a maid here. She's our temporary cook since old Ayame is gone."

"Well, no matter how you look at it. She's still a maid." Karin coldly said. "Will you get me some fresh mango juice?" she ordered.

Sakura stood stoic on her spot, she doesn't like the tone of Karin's voice.

"Hai, Do you still need anything Karin-sama?"

Karin's brows knitted together. "Are you deaf? I said I only want some mango juice! Baka!."

Sakura was a bit taken away, she's was shocked to know that behind Karin's beautiful face was an ugly character.

"Karin…" Sasuke warned, "Just go Sakura."

Sakura was shaking in anger when she went away. She badly wanted to push Karin to the pool because of what she did to her. She was badly humiliated in front of Sasuke.

"_The only beautiful thing is her face. She's such a bitch!" _Inner Sakura shouted.

.

After some time, she went back to the pool to serve them their drinks; only to find Karin flirting with Sasuke again.

"Get me some sliced mangoes!" Karin ordered again, right after Sakura gave her the drink.

Sakura felt her blood rising up to her head. She will burst out any minute now but tried to compose herself.

"_This bitch, she said she doesn't want anything else"_ her inner mind shouted again, but she knows she can't complain, especially in front of Sasuke.

"Will you please move faster? You're too slow." Karin added when she noticed Sakura fidgeting on her spot.

"_No, she just wanted to get the hell out of us. That bitch!"_

_._

* * *

"Urgh! I hate her." she said, complaining to Aiko as she prepares some mangoes.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Aiko asked, when she stopped cleaning the oven to look how red-looking was Sakura .

"You perfectly know who I'm talking about Aiko. That bitch fiancée of Sasuke-sama "

Aiko laughed as Sakura told her how Karin was re-creating hell inside the mansion.

"Well, you should flatter yourself Sakura-chan."

"Uh… why?" She asked, suddenly wondering by Aiko's positive outlook from Karin's actions.

"That's because, she's only acting like a bitch with someone who's prettier than her. If you'll wear designer 's clothes and expensive jewelries like what she always have; no doubt you'll look more prettier than her. She's only covering her face with heavy make-up, unlike yours which is more natural."

Sakura giggled by her friend's praise, "that may be a little impossible right now, but thank you." she smiled, comforted by it. Aiko sure knows how to cool her down.

.

After some time, Sakura went back to the poolside to give Karin's mangoes. But now, she noticed Karin was looking at her with a sly smile on her face.

"You look as if you're complaining." she teasingly remarked while she sat on Sasuke's lap and her arms, snaking around him.

"I'm not Karin-sama" she said, emphasizing the word 'sama', "Do you still need anything?"

"You sound sarcastic, you're not complaining right?" Karin asked who suddenly stood up. Obviously, she was getting pissed.

"oh no ma'am. They're paying me for my job, why should I complain?" Sakura said back; trembling a bit but took it all on her clenched fist, which apparently was at her back.

"Good. I thought you were." Karin said, an arrogant smirk plastered on her face.

"Ok, that's enough Karin…" Sasuke said, grabbing one of her arms to get her attention. "You can leave us now, Sakura."

Sakura turned her heels, as she walked away steaming with anger for Karin.

"_I'll never let you insult me in front of him again"_

_._

_._

* * *

Notes:

Okaerinasai - welcome home

Sasuke loves tomatoes. so i guess any pasta dish with red sauce is enough? ;P

about mangoes, its not really karin's favorite. it's just that mangoes are expensive in japan. so to know a household with a large supply of mangoes only shows the family's stature, richness, etc.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hope you like it**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

And check out some of my stories too! :D

*edited June 2011


	4. Chapter 4

For Anon with no name!

thank you for your review. i guess i really need to research more about characters and stuff. anyway when i started this out, i was thinking of another fan girl Sakura who is weak, hotheaded, very clingy and will do anything for her 'Sasuke-kun'. Also, i tried to somehow insert her alter ego in the story (her thoughts written in italics), the one who is the complete opposite of her outside personality? I was thinking that it might add some contradictions inside her since her other self is more bold, strong and quite stubborn. I guess this is also one of the reasons why Sakura's character is hated by some people.

Let's also note that Sakura's blood type is O (i guess i forgot to mention it, but most fans do know it). At that time, i was also trying to base her personality from it since a lot of Japanese is also particular to their blood type personality and stuff. Type O could be very optimistic, confident and sociable; but at the same time, she could be arrogant, jealous and vain at some point.

Dont' worry i'm also planning to let her personality grow and change as the story progresses (though i'm not yet sure how it will happen). Anyway, thank you again! i'll try to go back, re-check the previous chapter and make some changes. hopefully i can fully grasp their culture. Then again, i've mentioned before hand that this story may be out of character [OOC] in some portion and is situated in an Alternate Universe [AU] :)

* * *

**Title:Hers for a Night**

**Overview: On her 20th birthday, a stranger came and asked her for a dance. He was the epitome of a perfect man and every woman's fantasy. He was Sasuke Uchiha, the man who made her heartbeat faster for the first time. **

**Rating: M for future chapters**

**-Standard disclaimer applied—**

**WARNING: Beware of Cheesy and corny lines ahead. **

* * *

_"You sound sarcastic, you're not complaining right?" Karin asked who suddenly stood up. Obviously, she was getting pissed._

_"oh no ma'am. They're paying me for my job, why should I complain?" Sakura said back; trembling a bit but took it all on her clenched fist, which apparently was at her back._

_"Good. I thought you were." Karin said, an arrogant smirk plastered on her face._

_"Ok, that's enough Karin…" Sasuke said, grabbing one of her arms to get her attention. "You can leave us now, Sakura."_

_Sakura turned her heels, as she walked away steaming with anger for Karin._

_I'll never let you insult me in front of him again._

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

It's been a week when Sasuke and Karin went to Tokyo for a fashion show.

And Sakura?

Well…

She felt nothing but sadness and boredom in her heart,

She does admit that Sasuke's absence highly influenced her quality of work which makes her bother even more.

She spent most of her nights with nothing but sighing by herself in front of the rose, thinking how lovely it must be while Sasuke spends his time dating with Karin, or walk hand-in-hand with her in public.

.

How dreamy it must be, if she was in Karin's shoes instead.

_But that's really impossible now. _Sakura thought.

Kami sama!

Sasuke's really too much of an influence for her,

she inwardly sighed.

.

* * *

"After the wedding, the first thing you should focus on, is giving me grandchildren," Sakura heard the Uchiha patriarch said one afternoon. He was talking to the 'oh-so-clingy-couple' who just arrived from Tokyo. Sakura was serving them some snacks when she overheard the great Uchiha say it; and apparently she couldn't help but knit her eyebrows from annoyance.

"Otousan…" Itachi intervened. "The wedding's still months away, and you're already gibbering on kids? That's not like you."

"You see Itachi, if Sasuke will give me a grandson, we won't have any problems with the elders of our clan. Eventually, his son will surely be the next generation clan heir." Fugaku returned. "You're daughters are wonderful children, but I really want to have a grandson."

Itachi chuckled. "Well Otousan, with my next child; I'll try my best to get it this time."

Fugaku joined him, amused by his first son's exclaims. "Then I'll be looking forward to it."

After a while, Fugaku's eyes went back to look at the couple again. "Give me lots of grandson Sasuke, promise me that."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, looking stoic as ever with his hand clasping his fiancé's own.

"How many grandsons do you want Fugaku-sama?" Karin asked, flashing her smile to him.

"I don't care if you give me a dozen grandsons; what's important, is that I have one."

Karin smiled again, knowing particularly that she holds the key for the great Uchiha's happiness. "Don't worry Fugaku-sama, we'll fill this mansion of yours with little Sasuke's" she said giggling while wiping Sasuke's lips from salad's stains.

.

It was like stabbing Sakura's heart from so much resentment.

She just couldn't condition herself and accept the fact that the person she secretly loves, and hoped for years is getting married.

And what's worse is; he's marrying an arrogant and good-for-nothing girl.

The world is getting crazy, Sakura thought.

_Why did I ever fall in love with you, Uchiha Sasuke?_

_._

_._

* * *

After Sasuke and Karin's engagement party a few weeks later; everything went on like a gust of whirl-wind. The preparations are getting fast, and there's nothing to wait but the date everyone's been anticipating for.

And now that the wedding bells are soon to ring, Karin was now usually seen - lurking around the mansion almost everyday. As if she doesn't want to wait for the wedding to come.

So… like a very excited school girl, Karin decided she should practice herself on becoming more like an Uchiha.

To her delight and to Sakura's dismay, Karin decided to move in – spending more time with her 'Sasuke-kun'.

And of course, Sakura can't hide her feelings of covetousness from the couple; especially when she sees them on a very romantic atmosphere.

.

The wedding was scheduled to be held on the month of July, since Karin insisted to have it on a summer day.

And so, there are 9 more months before the dreaded day would come – a day where Sakura's heart will finally shatter into pieces.

So what should she do now?

Sasuke was getting married soon; maybe it is the time for Sakura to finally move on and forget her feelings for him.

After all, she spent three years of hoping for nothing.

.

"I want to leave the mansion, Shizune-san." Sakura said, one time she went back to their house.

"Leave? Why? You're contract is still bound to end… sometime at the end of this month i think." Shizune exclaimed.

"I know, it's just that I don't like working with…"

"_Sasuke" _her inner mind finished.

"With?"

"I mean, I don't like to work as a cook anymore. I'm getting tired… and besides, I want to have a job that suits me."

"I see." Shizune nodded but when she looks at Sakura's eyes, she knows that something more is bothering her.

"It's not that the Uchiha's are overworking me, I just felt that I'm wasting my time in the mansion. I think I should have been using my skills at the hospitals."

Shizune sighed, still not convinced but still willing to help her.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'll talk to them."

"Arigatou, Shizune-san."

.

Maybe that's the best thing she should do: to leave the Uchiha household and to detach herself from Sasuke.

It might even help to forget her feelings for him,

_Everything about him._

.

.

* * *

Sakura's first plan was to look for a job in Kohoha Hospital before she can continue her final year in med school. But since the Uchiha's owns it, and she wanted to forget Sasuke, she didn't plan on continuing it.

So now she's been asking her friends for some help, and fortunately, two of her friends offered her a job. One was Temari, who works for a clinic in her hometown city of Suna and Hinata, who's family is running the Hyuuga Memorial hospital in Tokyo.

Sakura was still thinking on whose offer she'll choose when Shizune came in and gave her some news.

It has been three weeks after she left the Uchiha household.

.

"Sasuke's been asking about you." Shizune said that night.

As soon as she heard it, it's as if an electric shock was sent through her.

_"Sasuke was asking!" _her inner mind shouted.

"I've accidentally told him that you were looking for a job. He said, you should have told him and applied at Konoha hospital, they're open for hiring."

Sakura felt her heart was leaping for joy. Sasuke wanted her to work for them.

"Really?" Sakura said; her eyes were wide in excitement.

"Hai. That's why tomorrow; you should go to Konoha hospital."

.

Sakura stopped for a while.

She wanted to forget Sasuke right?

Then why is she getting excited by just hearing his name again?

She's trying to forget him but fate is working for her.

And it seems that fate wanted her to go back to him.

.

.

That night, Sakura sighed and debated with herself.

Maybe fate really did want her to go back.

_But it's too late now. It'll just hurt me more._ She thought.

"_Then what about your mother and your studies? Why don't you think of it as some great opportunity for your family? You're coming to that hospital not because of Sasuke but because of your family."_

_._

Her Inner mind maybe right, there's nothing to worry about.

But what about her feelings?

Well…

maybe she'll just content her self by looking at him from afar, even though she knows someone else is in his heart.

or maybe it'll be a good way for her to stop hoping things and just focus on important things.

.

.

Sakura sighed once again. "Kami-sama, help me please."

.

.

* * *

_**Sometimes, **_

_**people from our past**_

_**Just suddenly come back for certain reasons.**_

_**Until we found out,**_

_**That their role on our lives **_

_**Has not really ended yet**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

The next day, after gathering a lot of courage, Sakura decided that she will go to the hospital and apply for a job.

She just got out of her bathroom and was now rummaging in her closet for some clothes.

.

Sakura wanted to look presentable enough before she will enter that hospital. So by wearing a pastel pink blouse and some cream colored pants, finishing it with some classy looking shoes, she made sure that everything must be 'A' - okay.

Everything was spotless and neat, looking from her shoes to her hair.

She also went for a haircut before that day, cutting her long pink hair to a shorter one; but not actually reaching her shoulders.

She wore some light make-up and some simple accessories to lighten her up. She was all set and looking very sophisticated.

She gazed at her reflection so many times before she decides on leaving the house.

Looking at her wholeness on the vanity mirror, she was happy and contented to what she sees.

Sakura can visibly see the changes in her self now.

She was more conscious in her appearance and was very much concern in what she wears.

Confidence is now flowing inside her.

As if his absence has been good to her.

.

.

.

It was quarter to nine when Sakura got in at Konoha hospital.

Upon entering the Personnel department, Sakura was soon entertained by the staff.

.

"I've already asked Uchiha-sama, you can come to his office now." One employee said, right after she told her reason to come.

.

In a second, she was now standing right outside Sasuke's office. He was the director of the said hospital aside from handling other companies in Konoha, taking responsibility on one of his father's properties; which someday, he and his brother will take in completely.

Knowing Sasuke was handling too much things, it's been a mystery for her how he still manages to have time with his girlfriend.

Handling a lot of companies in one time sure is a lot of work, especially if one of them is a hospital.

.

"O-ohayou gouzaimasu." she said, trembling a little bit as soon as she opened the door.

Sasuke was looking at some files somewhere at the back, so when he heard a voice and turned his head to look at the source, he was a bit taken a-back.

After all, it's been years since he saw Sakura in her elegant style.

But of course, being the Uchiha himself, he didn't let her to notice it. He just looked at her beautiful whole being.

"Sakura… come in."

"Hai," Sakura said.

.

.

Sakura wanted to shake terribly, being nervous and all. But she tried her best to compose her self enough to walk towards his table.

She was wearing her high-heeled shoes and terribly thanked Kami that she didn't trip from it.

"I almost… didn't recognize you…" Sasuke said, motioning the chairs for her to sit on. "Please sit down."

.

Even though Sakura was now sitting on the chair, Sasuke was still looking at her.

_Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?_

"_Nah, he's just mesmerized with our beauty"_ giggled her inner mind.

_._

"You look… great. Very different when you were still working at the house." Sasuke exclaimed.

Even though she can't see herself, she knows that she was blushing mad and her heart throbbed like never before when Sasuke complimented her.

She looked down a bit, trying not to look at his onyx eyes from embarrassment, but deep inside her heart, she was celebrating.

At last, she finally caught his attention.

.

"Shizune told me you were studying medicine at Konoha University." He said, sitting down and resuming to his 'professional air'.

"Hai. Sasuke-sama"

"Then how come you never mentioned it to me before?"

"I don't think it was necessary that time."

"hn…"

Sasuke scanned her documents while Sakura tried her best to compose her self and act normal. She just couldn't believe she was facing him again.

Ah! How great it is to find fate working for your own good. Right?

.

"Impressive. Your scholastic records were really good but it says here, you're still working on your studies. Your final year I presume?"

"Hai, I do want to finish my studies. But as you can see, we don't have enough money to shoulder it. That's why I'm looking for a job - A clinical researcher or one of your senior doctor's assistant maybe."

"hn. But do you have any experiences on it?"

"We actually have done some trainings and experiences for it, but not that formal."

"I see, so you lack on formal experiences." He said looking at her now while closing the folder. "But anyway, I think you're a fast learner and working here won't be a trouble for you, seeing you're a hard worker back at the house."

"w-what do you mean sir?"

Sasuke handsomely smiled at her, making her heart to beat faster than before.

She wanted to squeal like a fan girl again, forgetting that he was getting married soon.

"It means you're hired. You can start tomorrow and I want to see you in uniform. You can ask Aya-san to help you around the office and to tell you all the things you need to do and know. You'll be working as one of our researchers from now on"

.

Sakura couldn't believe on what she just heard, she wanted to jump for joy.

And kami sama!

She almost thought of kissing him with so much gladness in her heart.

But not only that,

The fact that she can see Sasuke almost everyday again was giving her the chills of excitement.

So this is the magic of fate!

.

"Arigatou gouzaimasu Uchiha-sama" Sakura said, bowing her head and lending her hand out to shook hands with him.

* * *

**Notes:**

Yes, I'm such a corny person so please excuse the cheesy lines and stuff.

medical job/terms, internship, etc. used in this story are just made-up.

.

.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hope you like it**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Title: Hers For A Night**

**Overview: On her 20th birthday, a stranger came and asked her for a dance. He was the epitome of a perfect man and every woman's fantasy. He was Sasuke Uchiha, the man who made her heartbeat faster for the first time. (OOC and AU)**

**Rating: M**

**-I do not own the characters from NARUTO—**

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 5**

It's been a week and a half since Sakura got the job at Konoha hospital. She was now working as a medical researcher and an assistant to a specialist doctor. You'll sometimes find her in consultation rooms, assisting a senior doctor; but most of the time; you may see her at the office doing research.

.

Though days have passed and is already familiar with her new job and workplace, our beautiful protagonist is still on the verge of excitement.

Sakura has never failed to go to her work at an early hour. Knowing her work starts at 8am, she usually arrives at the hospital thirty minutes to one hour early.

It was really easy for her to know and adjust herself for the job. Using her skills and knowledge from her trainings at the university; Sakura has flourished in her work, thus earning a few praises from her seniors and co-researchers.

They were all good to her, and Sakura was really happy.

.

But of course these are not the only reasons why Sakura is feeling really happy in her work.

How can we forget one of the reasons why she was there?

The person who made all these things possible.

Well, he is…

Uchiha Sasuke.

The man Sakura has secretly loved for years, and the man who invited her to work in that place.

Now I guess you were thinking why he did that.

.

Well, the man is unpredictable as he is and there's a lot of possible reasons to cover the question.

.

Whatever it is, no one knows.

_And of course, it will never be out of attraction or most importantly, out of love._ Sakura thought,

For Uchiha Sasuke was soon getting married - in 7 months to be exact.

.

So as lonely and sad as it may be, Sakura contented herself by just looking at him whenever he comes by to do his share of work at the hospital.

Seeing his lovely face and feeling his presence is enough to fill Sakura's empty heart.

.

Talk about unrequited love!  
.

.

.

.

* * *

A month has passed and everything at the hospital went out smooth and fine. More patients were coming in and out of the institution with satisfied faces. Nurses and doctors, inevitably, were doing a great job – keeping up with the medical competition in the country.

And by doing a great job, a simple celebration is always at hand.

Usually, it was seen like this,

Well… almost.

.

People from the research department were now rushing in at their office's lounge area to have a little feast; they were celebrating for having a job well done.

A case has just been resolved, thanks to Sakura's team and her countless night researches.

A young girl was saved from a rare disease that was really hard to uncover and know. And to celebrate it, everyone gathered to have a little feast – some of which were from Sakura's cooking skills.

.

Everyone was there; well, maybe with the exception of the head boss.

Sasuke was still at the other company – one of their plantations or in a factory perhaps.

He was a bit late though; for usually at lunch time, his schedule of work was to be done at the hospital.

.

An hour has passed and Sakura was helping herself for dessert, when Sasuke finally came. He was a bit tired, but still looking handsome as ever.

He was greeted by everyone as soon as he stepped at the room's floor.

"I should have known you were all here" he said, looking up at them. "What's the occasion this time?"

"We're just celebrating for a solved case. We finally found the reason behind the girl's blood disease. The one we were solving for a week?" a staff said.

"I see. Congratulations then."

"Why don't you eat with us Sasuke-sama?" Sakura said, smiling up at Sasuke. "I baked some lasagna, it's your favorite right?"

"Aa."

"Try it Sasuke-sama! Sakura's Lasagna is the best." One staff said, making Sakura's face to redden in embarrassment.

"hn."

A plate was passed to Sasuke, and he carefully tried a small portion of it.

Sakura, on the other hand, was crossing her fingers. She was hoping he will like it.

In seconds, Sasuke has finished tasting it. He then placed his fork down and looked at Sakura.

His handsome face is smirking at her.

"Oishi."

Sakura's face brightened with glee, she then curtly bowed. "Arigatou Sasuke-sama"

"hn."

Sasuke looked at his wrist watch, "I'll be going back now; I still have to finish some documents." He then stood up and motioned his self to the door.

"But, what about your lunch sir?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke glanced at her and thought for a mo. "Tell you what, why don't you bring some of your lasagna at my office. I'll have my lunch there."

Sakura blinked and flashed her warmest smile. "H-hai!"

.

.

Sasuke was reading some reports when a knock was heard.

"Come in" he said, not taking his eyes off the report.

As soon as the door stood open, the smell of fresh tomato sauce and melted cheese surrounded his office. Sasuke looked up, totally taken by the heavenly smell of his favorite pasta dish.

"Here you are sir." Sakura said, smiling at her boss while she gave him his plate.

"Arigatou."

Sakura blushed in his simple act of gratitude, absent-mindedly admiring his lips as he take small portions of her dish.

"This is really good." He said.

"Arigatou Sasuke-sama. I'm glad you like it."

"Aa. My grandma used to cook for me when I was a kid. I sure miss her dishes, especially this one. It's her specialty."

"I see. Well, i guess you don't have to worry. after getting married, I'm sure Karin will prepare all your favorite dishes." She unconsciously muttered.

Sasuke stopped his fork and his face went to a serious one. He sighed,

"I'm afraid that won't happen, she's not interested in cooking… Actually, she hates the kitchen."

Sakura saw something in his eyes when he said those words – was it bitterness or sadness?

.

But nevertheless, she was happy that he trusted her in talking about his fiancé. She felt that somehow and slowly as it may seem, he was building a bridge between them – a bridge she can walk on to reach and know him more;

even if its just friendship.

.

Karin is beautiful and smart, any man would be proud to say she was going to be their future wife. But the problem is; she's not the ideal 'wife-to-be'.

Sakura badly wanted to ask him why he still wants to marry her if he is feeling disappointed by those simple things. But then again, the strength to ask him and to stand up by her feelings deserted her.

"By the way Sakura, I'm sorry if Karin mistreated you when you were still at the house."

"I'm fine Sasuke-sama, there's nothing to worry about. Besides, I already have forgotten about it."

"That's good." He said, relaxing a little bit only to return a smile on his face. "By the way, can I request for this one again. Just for tomorrow?"

Sakura's heart leaped for joy.

"Sure Sasuke-sama! If you want to, I can always bring you new dishes for lunch. Not just this one."

He smirked. "Arigatou…"

"uhmm... I'm going now. Just call us if you still need anything Sasuke-sama."

"Aa."

.

.

* * *

That evening, Sakura busied herself to prepare all the things she needed to cook for Sasuke's bento tomorrow. She decided she would make him some fresh garden salad and Onigiri aside from the requested lasagna. So before coming home, she took care of all the shopping needed.

When morning came, Sakura excitedly prepared herself for work and in preparing for Sasuke's bento.

"What are these for?" Tsunade asked the moment she came in at the kitchen, she was eyeing the two bento box that lay prettily on the table,. "Are you having a picnic or something?"

"It's nothing okaasan, my boss just requested me to have these dishes for lunch after eating some of my lasagna yesterday." Sakura answered as she continued on filling up more food on the container.

Tsunade looked at her daughter suspiciously, looking at Sakura in between sips of her coffee. Sakura noticed this and rolled her eyes. "Okaasan, you know I used to cook this when I was still working with them."

"Well as far as I know, cooking is not part of your job in the hospital."

"Okaasan, it's just a request. Nothing's wrong with it." Sakura replied, getting impatient with her mother's questioning.

"What if his girlfriend got jealous? Or your colleagues, what would they think of you?"

Sakura stopped and absorbed her mother's thoughts.

Sakura knows she's not doing anything wrong. She's not even flirting with him for Kami's sake! He doesn't even realize that she has feelings for him. And now, even by these simple acts, things she knows he would appreciate are wrong?

Is it still wrong to express your love like this, knowing the fact that he would never be able to return it, let alone be yours?

_Everything's unfair!. _Her inner mind echoed.

.

.

.

* * *

Oh yes! Everything is unfair.

Sakura was seen sulking on her table that afternoon; the two bento box was still laid prettily on top of her table – untouched.

Sakura sighed for the nth time as she waited for Sasuke to come; just then, Aya came to her.

"Uchiha-sama just called." Aya started. "He wants to tell us all that he can't come today. actually, he'll be gone for a week."

"What? Why?" Sakura asked, as worry starts to creep on her.

"Karin-sama is sick. I think she'll undergo some medical operation and she wants him to be with her"

"I see…" That's what Sakura only said.

It seems everything went cold,

Her 'happy day' went down the drain.

.

.

Those seven days were the worst for Sakura; it seems Sasuke's absence also took away her motivation to work.

And in those days, Sakura realized one thing - she shouldn't have forgotten the promise she made.

Didn't she vow that she will not allow herself to fall deeply to him since he's now getting married?

It will only hurt her more if this _unrequited love _continues.

Most importantly, she's not the kind of girl who'll run for engaged men. She will never (in her entire life) be the reason for a ruined married life.

_"I swear, right at this very moment, I will never think of Sasuke again." _She thought_._

.

.

Indeed, Sakura didn't break her promise from that moment on. That following week, she devoted herself to work. She even avoided looking at Sasuke. And to make things easier, she even accepted Naruto's invitation.

They would usually go out and have dinner, sometimes they'll go clubbing with Sakura's friends, Temari and Ten-ten, along with their respective boyfriends.

.

But then again, no matter how hard she tried to ignore him and no matter how she tries to love someone else, her little heart fails her.

Well how can she ignore him, especially now that she's always seeing him sulking alone or lost in thought?

.

.

"Sasuke-sama, are you alright?" Sakura asked, after giving him some documents to sign. She's worried for him while looking at his tired form.

Sasuke sighed and rested on his back.

"I'll take that as a no. What happened Sasuke-sama?" she asked again.

"I guess I need to postpone my marriage."

_"Postpone?" _Sakura repeated to herself again as her green eyes widen in shock.

Upon hearing it she doesn't know what to feel,

should she be happy or sorry?

She wants to be selfish but at the same time, she wants to feel sorry for him.

_Now what?_ Her inner mind asked.

.

Sakura brushed everything off and looked at the man sitting in front her. He was again deep in thought, and sadness can be seen in his eyes.

_"He does love her" Sakura_ thought.

"Why?" she began, "I thought everything's fine, everything is settled. What happened?"

Sasuke took a deep breath before he faces her again; pain was relatively seen in his black eyes.

"Karin is sick. The doctors said it was ovarian cancer."

.

.

* * *

"If Sasuke-sama's fiancé has cancer, how can she give Fugaku-sama a grand-son? It'll only break the poor man's heart."

That was the first statement Sakura heard upon returning from work. Tsunade and Shizune were talking about Sasuke's fiancé while they were preparing the dinner, oblivious that Sakura was already there.

"Tadaima" Sakura whispered, the two women looked at her and smiled.

"Okaerinasai" Shizune greeted. "Come on, let's eat."

As everyone was settled, Tsunade asked the same question again; unconscious that her daughter was trying hard to divert her attention and not to hear that conversation again.

"What I heard is, after Karin's operation in America, there will be a big possibility that she'll never conceive a child." Shizune answered back.

"If that's the case, then Fugaku-sama will be disappointed."

"Well it can't be helped, he was expecting so much for Sasuke to have a son, more importantly to Karin."

"Won't it affect the wedding?" Tsunade asked again, getting interested with the situation.

"It will. If only Fugaku-sama doesn't have that principle of keeping his promises, I am definitely sure, the wedding will be off." Shizune replied, taking some more tea for herself.

"So you're saying, even though Karin will never bear a child, he will still allow Sasuke to marry her?"

Upon hearing this, Sakura couldn't help but to feel miserable again. Sulking and depressed, she silently stabbed a piece of meat and ate it with a frown on her face.

"hai. Everything is settled. And, isn't it that Fugaku-sama and Karin-sama's father are friends? Of course it'll be hard for the man to cancel his son's wedding"

"This is getting more complicated than I have thought. What happened to that girl anyway?"

This time, shizune got serious. "What I heard is, the cancer cells have already affected her whole ovary, that's why she needs to be operated as soon as possible. If they won't do it, she'll die. It was too late when they learned about this, since the symptoms were not that detectable during its first stages."

"Is that so?"

"Also…" Sizune began. "They said she got it when she had an abortion. She did it once or twice before. Maybe that's the main reason why she got it. She was pregnant from her previous relationships."

Sakura shook her head,

_See? She really is a bitch! _Cried her inner mind.

_"Stop it", _Sakura said, trying to ignored her inner self.

She's not interested with Karin but to the man who's going to be affected more.

She just couldn't help but to feel sorry for the man she loves.

_"What will happen to him?"_ she thought.

.

.

* * *

After that incident, Sakura noticed the changes in Sasuke.

He was colder and more serious than before. Usually, she sees him staring at his ceiling or lost in thought. More importantly, he rarely focuses on his work which is unusual for his workaholic personality.

.

"uhm… Sasuke-sama if it doesn't bother you. You can talk to me if you want." Sakura said one time when she went to his office for some documents. She just couldn't help but to attend and help this man. He was looking so depressed that Sakura brushed away her vow and instead, decided to help him.

"Do I really look that miserable?" he sighed in a low voice.

"Want the truth? You are…" Sakura honestly replied.

Sasuke sighed again and stared back to his white ceiling.

"Is it about Karin's health?" Sakura asked.

"No." he said, shaking his head slightly. "The doctors she was recommended from were really good, I'll have no problems with her recovery."

"Then what is it?

Sasuke folded his hands and crouch it to support his head. He looked at her seriously.

"I want to have a son, Sakura. A son I will love and call my own… _A son, Karin can't give me_." The last ones where whispered but it was inevitably heard by his silent listener.

Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for him, seeing how he really desires to have a child of his own. It wasn't out of his promise to his father; she knows that Sasuke was saying it from his heart.

"Don't lose hope, Sasuke-sama" Sakura said to him.

"No Sakura, it's too late. The situation's hopeless. Karin can't have a child... I can't have a child."

_Well he can have a child with another woman right?_

Sakura shivered with that thought of her inner mind. "_How can you think of something like that?"_

"A friend of mine suggested canceling the marriage…" Sasuke continued.

Sakura looked at him, he was resting on his swivel chair, with his head looking up at the ceiling again.

"And instead, look for another woman who can give me a child"

_See? _her inner mind echoed.

_"Shut up"_

"What did you say to him?" Sakura asked.

"If I didn't promise anything, I would accept his suggestion." He said in a cold voice. "It's just that, I can't turn my back to my own words. I can't hurt her."

_Ouch! _Said her inner mind and Sakura couldn't help but to envy Karin.

Sasuke loves her this much.

.

"What about you? What would you suggest?" He asked after some time.

"Hm... what about adopting a child. You can do that right?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I can do that, but it's still different when it is your own child."

"You have point" Sakura agreed thinking an Uchiha blood is still different.

"There's only one solution left."

"What it is it?"

"- To have a child with another woman."

Sakura stopped and looked at him. He was impassively looking at something else but what bugs her most was the reason why he was telling this to her.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura, Sasuke-sama wants you to come to his office" Aya said to her that morning.

"What is it about?" she asked.

"I think he wants you to go to Tokyo."

"Tokyo?"

Excited as she was, Sakura happily entered Sasuke's office and greeted him.

"Sit down." Sasuke began, facing her from his laptop. "You see, there's a bit of a problem. There's going to be a convention in Tokyo for two days, and since Kabuto can't come with me, I would like you to join instead. I need an assistant to help me throughout the convention and it seems you would do a good job for it."

"Me? but… why me? I just got in; I'm not even a senior at this hospital." She said as curiosity and excitement encircled inside her.

"You're young, and vibrant. You'll best represent our hospital. Don't you want to do it?" he asked once again waiting for her answers.

Sakura looked at him again, to his handsome face and lovely eyes.

How can she say no to him? And besides, it'll be a great opportunity for her career. Let's also not forget that it'll be a good time for her to know him more.

"When are we leaving sir?

"Thursday morning."

.

.

Sakura was definitely thrilled to go to Tokyo with Sasuke for their two-day convention. The convention for all of Japan's private hospitals was to be held at one of Tokyo's finest hotel. And so there she was, staying at her own suite, admiring whatever her eyes linger on and having a great time of her own.

.

Within the convention, she was expecting that she'll have some time to talk or be with Sasuke, but the opposite happened. Sasuke usually spent his time alone in his suite or joining some small meetings with his colleagues.

That is why Sakura spends her time alone,

sometimes swimming at the pool, or visiting the hotel's spa.

.

.

"I was looking for you…" Sasuke said, approaching Sakura's form in the pool who, at that time, was just preparing to get out.

And then, something caught the man's attention.

It seems that Sasuke unconsciously stopped and looked at her. Sakura was wearing a really nice white two piece swimsuit that hugged her curves and complimented her flawless skin.

_So, Sasuke didn't expect her to be that hot and seductive to look at?_

"I was just here an hour ago; I thought we'll have no meetings?" Sakura answered, patting herself with a dry towel and covering herself with a robe.

Sasuke tried to clear his throat.

"Uhm... one of the directors invited us to have dinner with him. I want you to prepare."

"Hai."

Sasuke turned his heel to leave, but after taking a few steps, he turned and gaze at her again.

It seems he only tried to ignore his admiration earlier, but it failed when he gaze and managed to lock eyes with her.

Sakura inwardly smiled at this.

.

.

Everything went out well, but then a problem has soon arrived its way.

A very bad weather greeted Sakura that afternoon when they both left Tokyo for Konoha. Strong winds and hard rainfall surrounded the wholeness of Tokyo. And if only she can decide for this trip, she would postpone it and leave for tomorrow instead. She knows it'll be bad to travel in this kind of weather.

"I think a storm is coming Sasuke-sama." She said, sitting at Sasuke's BMW.

"We can't go back; they need me at the plantation. This storm will only delay us more if we don't leave now." He said instantly while looking intently at the road.

Upon hearing his voice's tone, Sakura couldn't help but to comply with his decision.

.

Two hours have passed, but still, the storm was getting worse than ever as they went further away from Tokyo. And because of the weather, a huge traffic was made, delaying them more.

It was already eight in the evening, and still they haven't even reach Konoha city 's boundary.

"Great! we won't even reach the border within 2 hours at this rate!." Sasuke muttered, resting his head on his seat from tiredness.

"Sasuke-sama, the storm's getting worse. It'll be dangerous for us to travel in this state. Please, why don't we just wait for the storm to pass?" She asked worriedly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's worried face and sighed to himself.

"Aa. I think that's what we better do."

.

Sasuke looked for some place to rest in when he finally saw a nearby inn.

The problem is, it was fully booked and only a single room was left available for them.

"will it be fine to share a single room with you?" He asked Sakura, seeking for her permission.

"It's fine. It'll be dangerous for us to look for another place in this state." She answered back.

"hn."

But then, her conscience was telling her something.

will it be really fine for her to spend a night with him, let alone in one room?

.

.

* * *

The storm worsened by the minute they got inside their room. It has been said that the center of the storm was in western Japan, where Konoha City was located.

"Use the bed; I'll stay here in the couch." Sasuke said. Both of them were drinking something to keep them warm from the storm – Coffee for Sakura while Sasuke took some alcohol.

They were both sitting on some wooden chairs, facing each other.

"Are you sure Sasuke-sama? You're taller than me; I know it'll be hard for you to squeeze in that small couch…"

"I can still use the floor." He said with a smirk on his face.

.

.

.They both spent the night in silence yet the storm kept on raging its and in the warmth of their drinks

Sasuke finished another shot when he decided to talk again.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him, a little stunned by his words. But then again, she smiled to herself. "I'm single"

"Really? No dating? Nothing at all?"

Sakura smirked at him. "Well I'm still young. It isn't a problem."

"But of course you have suitors?"

Sakura nodded sipping from her beverage again.

"You didn't like any of them?"

"More of like, 'they're not my type'."

"But you like someone I presume?"

"_Yes and it's you! You're just too dense to even notice it. Oh yeah, you don't have to know it since you're about to marry someone else!" _cried her inner self. Sakura wanted to agree with this and say it. But instead, she brushed it off and changed the subject of their conversation.

"H-hey, why are you asking me such things? It's not my interview or anything. Actually I'm more interested with …"

"yes?"

"- with what you said to me." She said in a small and shy tone "Do you really intend to have a child with another woman?"

Sasuke sipped the contents of his glass and poured another one. "Why not?" he said.

Sakura blinked at him, "_no way"_ she thought.

"Well I still have another solution – artificial insemination."

"I see…" Sakura said, remembering the things she learned from school. "That should work, but isn't it a very complicated process; especially with Karin's situation?"

"I thought of it too. That's why, I've also given some consideration about it…"

"-to have a child with another woman." Sakura continued.

"Aa." Sasuke whispered.

"right..." she answered, feeling awkward again. "hey, can i have some of those?" she asked, looking at the bottle in Sasuke's hand and trying to change the topic of their conversation.

Sasuke smirked and handed her a glass.

.

.

* * *

It was almost midnight, but still, both of them are awake. They talked about a lot of things, knowing a little more about each other.

Sasuke were a bit tipsy by the time they reached the conversation about school. It was due to the number of drinks he consumed alone.

Sakura has noticed it, for Sasuke was getting more talkative by that time.

.

Sasuke saw a television nearby and tried to open. Clicking it on, a music channel was seen. Sasuke heard the soft music being played and asked Sakura for a dance.

"Sasuke-sama, I think you should rest. You're drunk." She said to him.

"I'm not yet drunk. It's just a few drinks. Come-on, a little dance won't hurt you." He answered back while taking Sakura's arm -motioning her to stand.

Once again, she complied, losing herself from his domineering air. Her heart thumped again like before – like the time she first danced with him.

She blushed madly and her heart throbbed when she gaze at his handsome eyes who was looking at her. It throbbed like never before; especially now that they were merely centimeters apart.

Sakura looked at him; she wanted to lay her head on his well sculpted chest, wishing that this dream would never end.

She gaze at his face again while dancing to the song.

She was savoring every minute of it.

_Turn around and fix your eye in my direction_

_So there is a connection._

Sakura never expected this.

All she wanted was to show her love to him.

And for her, seeing herself dancing with him;

His hand - holding hers' and his other one wrapped on her waist

Is a dream too good to be true.

_You call me a stranger; you say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broken, abandoned,_

_you are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight._

_._

"Sakura, I've been thinking…" Sasuke whispered as he swayed her small form against him.

"What is it?"

"If Karin can't have a child, you can give me one right?"

Sakura stopped and look at him.

_No way..._

_He's just kidding, right?_

* * *

Notes:

Oishi - delicious

.

**End of Chapter 5**

**disclaimer: I don't own "stranger" by secondhand serenade**

**Hope you like it**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
